Hunter of Miracles REWRITE
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After his friends tell him that he doesn't take being a digi-destined serious enough, Davis goes to stay with his cousin Mikey for a while. He then finds Digi-Quartz, and becomes a hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wasn't happy about how "Hunter of Miracles" turned out, so I'm going to rewrite it.**

* * *

It was two months after the defeat of Malomyotismon, and Davis was feeling sad. He had just found out something awful.

His team wanted nothing to do with him. He had been nothing but kind to them, but they returned his kindness with hate.

They had always listened to TK when they had a problem. They completely ignored Davis.

Davis had actually regretted becoming a Digi-destined. The only reason he stuck around was because of Veemon. Veemon was his only friend in the team.

He had talked to Veemon many times about his trouble, and Veemon was always ready to listen.

That day, while his team was waiting for him, he had some bad news for them.

Davis was wearing a suit and tie. When he got there and opened the door, he saw everyone was waiting for him.

"FINALLY! We can go now." Yolei said impatiently.

"Actually guys, I can't make it today." Davis said nervously.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"What did you do this time, break another window?" Yolei said nastily.

"No I have" Davis tried to say.

"Have to serve detention, again?" Kari sneered.

"If you would just" Davis tried to get out.

"Let you go play soccer? No way!" TK said.

"Guys, please" Davis tried to say again, but was interrupted.

"You know what Davis? Until you can take being a Digi-destined seriously, don't talk to us." TK snarled.

Davis's eyes filled with tears.

"You know what? Fine." Davis said. He then ran out of the computer lab.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Demiveemon shouted, bouncing after Davis.

After the duo of miracles had left, Cody and Ken felt kind of bad.

"Don't you think we were a bit hard on him?" Cody asked.

"No way. It was about time we told him how much he sucks." Yolei said cruelly.

Not two seconds after she said that, Tai walked in.

"Have you guys seen Davis? I'm supposed to take him to his Great-Grandfather's funeral." Tai said.

Everyone felt horrible.

"Uh, Tai, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but" TK started to say.

"TK, Kari and Yolei just started shouting at him the second he said he couldn't come today. They didn't even let him get a word in." Ken said.

"You did what?" Tai asked coldly to the aforementioned kids.

"Well, I," Kari said.

"I'm going to try and find him." Tai said, before running off.

Davis was just sitting on the park bench, Demiveemon in his lap.

"There you are!"

Davis looked up and saw Tai.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. You ready to go?" Tai asked.

Davis nodded his head slowly, and carried Demiveemon to Tai's car.

He sat down in the passenger seat, and was very quiet.

Tai started to drive him to the funeral. He tried to talk to Davis, but couldn't get a peep out of him.

'Must've hurt him more than I thought.' Tai thought to himself. He inwardly seethed at what happened. Was the second generation truly THAT careless?

When they finally got to the funeral, Davis ran to Jun, hugged her, and cried on her shoulder. Tai expected her to shove him off, but she instead held him close.

"It's okay Davis, I miss him too." Jun said.

"It's not PeePaw." Davis whimpered.

"Then what?" Jun asked.

"I can answer that." Tai said. He then relayed what he knew about what happened to Davis to Jun. Jun just held him close.

"Little brother, I'll be right back, okay?" Jun said. "I'm going to get someone."

Davis just nodded, and sat down in a chair.

"Davis, I have to go now. I'll catch you later, okay?" Tai asked.

Davis nodded his head sadly. Demiveemon looked on at his partner, and felt a tear in his eye.

"Good-bye." Tai said. He then got in his car and left.

Five minutes later, Jun returned with someone else.

"He's right here." Jun said.

Demiveemon hid behind Davis's chair.

"Davis?"

Davis looked up, and a friendly face.

"Mikey?" Davis said.

Mikey is a young teenage boy with gray eyes and spiky brown hair.

"I'm right here cous." Mikey said.

Davis threw himself at his cousin, and sobbed. Mikey held onto him, not letting him go.

Growing up, Mikey and Davis were inseparable.

But, when Mikey had to move to Koto, Davis was very depressed. He felt that he didn't have anyone other than his family. It was three weeks later that he met Tai and Kari. Just the thought of his former crush made his blood boil.

After the funeral, Davis was still sad.

Mikey noticed it. Jun had just finished explaining the situation to Mikey, and he vowed that if he EVER saw those jerks, the entire Fusion Fighters army would take them down a peg. Or ten.

Mikey then had an idea.

He walked to Davis's parents. Jun had just finished explaining what had happened to them.

"Excuse me, Aunt Camille, Uncle Jarrod?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, what can we do for you?" Jarrod asked.

"Well, I was wondering, can Davis stay with my family for a while?" Mikey asked. "Just until he is over what happened?"

Jarrod and Camille considered this. On one hand, they wouldn't see their son for God knows how long, but on the other hand, he could be happy again.

"You'll have to ask Davis." Camille said.

"Just know that we'll support his decision." Jarrod said.

"That goes double for me." Jun said.

Mikey nodded, and went to go talk to Davis.

Demiveemon was doing everything he could to cheer Davis up.

"Come on Davis, who says we need those guys? I say, we strike out on our own." Demiveemon said.

"But where would we go?" Davis asked.

"How about with me?"

Davis and Demiveemon saw Mikey, and panicked.

"Don't worry, I know about digimon." Mikey said.

"You do?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. If you come with me, I can tell you all about my adventures in the digital world." Mikey said.

"What about my folks, what about Jun?" Davis asked. He didn't want to leave his family behind.

"They said they'll support your decision." Mikey said.

Davis considered it. And he made his decision.

"I'm in." Davis said.

Davis went to tell his parents his decision.

"Son, we just want you to know, that we will always love you." Jarrod said.

"And if you need anything, just call." Camille said.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jun said.

"I will." Davis said.

"And don't worry. I'll protect him." Demiveemon said. He did some karate moves to prove his point, but nearly fell off of Davis.

"Come on; let's get your bags packed." Jarrod told his son.

* * *

After two hours, Davis finally had his bags packed.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Davis said.

"Don't worry little bro, if they come here, they'll have to answer to me." Jun said.

Davis nodded, and went into his aunt's car, and sat next to Mikey.

"DAVIS!"

Davis stuck his head out the window, and saw Tai running towards them.

"Hang on a sec." Davis said to his aunt, who nodded politely.

Tai had finally made it to the car, and stopped to catch his breath.

"Davis, Jun told me you're going to Koto for a while. Is this true?" Tai said.

"Yeah. I can't be here, especially if THEY are here." Davis said.

"I understand. You want me to tell the others?" Tai asked.

"Sure, go for it." Davis said.

Tai nodded, and gave a two finger salute.

"Ready to go?" Davis's aunt Donna asked.

"Yeah." Davis said. He then turned to his family. "I'll see you guys later."

They nodded, and waved goodbye, as Donna's car drove off.

What Davis didn't know, was that a new adventure, and a new love, was waiting for him.

* * *

 **Done. Hopefully when I post this, the poll will have a winner. Just so you guys know, Davis will still be able to Armor Digivolve Veemon into both Flamedramon and Raidramon.**

 **If you ideas for digimon you want Davis and Veemon to hunt, leave it in a review.**

 **For now, here is a small list:**

 **Grimlomon**

 **Huntresmon**

 **MasterTyrannomon**

 **Goblinmon**

 **Monochromon**

 **Tortomon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and germs, this, is chapter two of "Hunter of Miracles REWRITE". I have noticed that some of you out there think the plot is overused. Well it's overused for a reason, because it's awesome. And I know I said in my bio that I hate people who betray others for foolish reasons, but that doesn't mean I don't like reading/writing about it.**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Davis was currently watching his cousin and his basketball team, Fusion Fighters play against another team called "The Black Devils". Mikey had already told Davis about the "Fusion Fighters", the digimon army, and how his old partner, Shoutmon, is now the king of the digital world. Apparently, there is more than one digital world. Imagine that!

"Mikey!" Ewan called out.

Ewan is a blond boy with gray eyes. He usually wears a yellow button-up shirt with white pants, and gray and green sneakers with white soles

'Ewan is blocked off completely.' Mikey thought. 'Then I'm left with no other choice.'

He then bounced the ball under him, where it landed in his friend Tagiru's hands.

Tagiru is a young boy with amber eyes and brown hair with a red tuft. He wears a blue shirt with a yellow crescent moon behind a yellow star on the chest and a yellow sun on the left shoulder. He also has blue wristbands with yellow stars on them; short, folded bright ceil jeans, and blue shoes with white soles and red tongue.

"ALRIGHT! Now it's my turn to make a move." Tagiru cheered.

"Tagiru, I need you to get the ball to Ewan." Mikey called out to him. Tagiru didn't listen, and charged through.

"Tagiru stop! Don't drive to the basket!" Mikey shouted.

"I'll make sure that my shot won't be blocked!" Tagiru said. What he didn't know, was that a pair of yellow eyes were watching him.

Davis, however, did.

'A digimon?' he thought to himself. 'What's it doing here, and why is it spying on Tagiru?'

Tagiru was currently blocked by two members from the other team, but he jumped over them, ready to make the basket.

"HERE WE GO!" He yelled.

Unfortunately, he overestimated his jump, and face planted into the backboard, and dropped the ball. Luckily, Mikey caught it, and made the basket.

* * *

Later on, Tagiru was lying on a bench, with two bandages on his face that made an "X" and a towel on his forehead. He then noticed the scoreboard.

"See that Tagiru? You guys won!" Davis exclaimed.

"We won? We won! This is incredible!" Tagiru cheered. He then drew a star on his duffle bag. "Let's see, this gonna be my 26th win already."

Then, a girl named Mami dumped a bottle of water onto his head.

Mami is a red headed Airu that wears a sky blue shirt with blue edges. She also wears a white vest with two yellow buttons, purple shorts, violet belt, and white and purple sneakers with dark pink laces.

"Hey, what did you do that for Mami?" Tagiru asked.

"You passed out after your clumsy attempt at dunking dummy! Mikey and Mr. Ewan won the second half without your help!" Mami ranted.

"She called you Mr." Mikey said to Ewan.

"Don't mind her Mikey. You made a pretty bad call giving Tagiru the ball." Ewan said.

"Really?" Mikey asked. "Well no one was guarding him at the time. That maybe he could think of something."

"Hold it! Don't you think it's weird to call a classmate "Mr."?" Tagiru asked Mami.

"He kinda has a point." Davis said to Mami, pointing his thumb at Tagiru.

"And besides, seeing Tagiru like that, it's a familiar feeling. It's like being with my old teammates." Mikey said wistfully.

"Teammates?" Ewan asked.

"See you later!" Mikey said. He then turned to where Davis was. "Hey Davis, you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you later." Davis said with a smile.

"Alright. See you at home!" Mikey said as he started to walk away.

"Mikey." Ewan said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a cyan shadow dashed through an alley, near where Mikey was.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!" a voice called, as another shadow dashed over the roof tops.

Mikey looked on in confusion, then ran after them. That is, until he was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Mikey Kudo. I strongly suggest that you stay out of this. Heed my words." The owner of the hand said.

It was a young teenage boy with pale skin, carefully styled light grey hair, green eyes. He wears a purple shirt under a fitted black jacked closed with a white button, a black belt with a silver buckle, black pants that end just over his ankles and black boots with zippers at the sides.

This was Ryouma Mogami.

"How did you know my name?" Mikey asked.

"Oh I know about everything you've done. You are a very special one, there is absolutely no denying that." He said, before removing his hand from Mikey's chest. "I'm sure you'll notice a disturbance to have been starting today." He said. "Soon, the hunt will finally begin."

Having said that, Ryouma left in a flash of light.

"WAIT!" Mikey yelled, trying to stop him. He had so many questions. How did this kid know about his past, and what did he mean by the hunt will soon begin?

"What on earth is happening here?" he asked to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tagiru was playing a game pinball, and Davis was competing against another kid in a motorcycle racing game.

While Tagiru lost at his game, Davis beat the other kid. The two shook hands, and the other kid left.

"Aw, it's already over? I can't believe I lost again." Tagiru moaned. "I wish there was someplace where I could easily outdo Mikey."

"Keep dreaming Tagiru. You and Mikey don't have the same skills." Ewan said.

"Why are you here Ewan? What is a top student like you doing here spending time at the arcade center?" Tagiru asked suspiciously.

"Even nerds need a break some time Tagiru." Davis teased.

"That's ri- HEY!" Ewan said when he realized what Davis said.

"Gotcha!" Davis laughed.

"Like I was saying, I was thinking or participating in the card game tournament that starts today."

"That sounds like fun, let's have a quick match." Tagiru suggested.

"Not a chance! How can you beat me at card games when you can't even do that in basketball? Maybe after a century." Ewan said.

"Care to say that again!? You're getting on my nerves." Tagiru said angrily.

"It's you who's getting on my nerves." Ewan growled. "You don't even know the story of the "Fusion fighters" team. You even take after Mikey down to his goggles."

"You shut up! You have a problem with that!? I see myself becoming a superstar like Mikey someday, I'm going to need these goggles with me!" Tagiru said angrily.

Davis was about to intervene, when he, Tagiru and Ewan felt something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Ewan asked.

Tagiru then noticed something. A shadow was watching him.

"Let go of me already Tagiru!" Ewan said. "What's wrong with you?"

Tagiru started to approach the shadow, and it smiled at him. It then disappeared when a person walked past it.

"What's up?" Ewan asked.

"I think I saw something there." Tagiru replied.

"Did it have yellow eyes and look like a small dragon?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tagiru said.

"I saw it earlier, but I wasn't sure what to do." Davis said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Just then, another kid bumped into Tagiru.

It was a young teenage boy with light skin, straight dark blue and brown eyes. He wears a turquoise shirt under a brown sweater with a grey hood, a large pocket at the bottom front, a square emblem with red lines and white and blue triangles on the left breast, and a round blue patch on the left sleeve. He also wears yellow pants that end just above his ankles, grey socks and brown shoes with khaki soles. On his head, he wears an orange and maroon paperboy hat.

This was Ren Tobari.

"Don't stand in the middle of the way." He said rudely.

"You were the one who bumped into me! You watch where you're going!" Tagiru said hotly.

"Look, I really don't have time for this right now. If you want a fight, it has to wait." Ren said before he took off. Ewan and Davis noticed a familiar device in the kids' hand. It was a grey fusion loader!

"Hey, wait up!" Tagiru shouted, before he took off after him. Davis ran after Tagiru, while Ewan just stood there shocked.

Tagiru and Davis ran until they lost sight of the kid.

"There he is."

"He should be here somewhere."

"THERE!"

Tagiru and Davis then notice a flash of light from behind a door, and ran towards it. Ewan ran to where they were a moment later.

"Tagiru! Davis!" he shouted.

When Tagiru and Davis were on the other side of the door, they saw a flash of light.

"Hold on, wait a second!" Davis shouted.

"You're not getting away!" Tagiru said.

The unlikely duo then ran through the portal.

"Tagiru! Davis!" Ewan called out. But the portal was already closed.

"Oh no." he whispered. "I have to tell Mikey right away!"

* * *

Back with Davis and Tagiru, they had just gotten through the portal. They stumbled a little bit after the landing, but other than that, they were just fine.

They took in their surroundings, and were confused. It looked like the street the arcade was on, but everything was covered in moss, and the sky was red.

"What's this?" Tagiru asked.

"I don't know." Davis said.

"Wait, we're only outside the arcade center, right?" Tagiru asked.

"Somehow, I don't think so." Davis said.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Tagiru asked Davis, who just shrugged.

They then saw three kids. There was Ryouma, Ren, and there was also a girl.

She was a young teenage Airu with blonde hair and light skin. She had two pigtails on the side of her face held up by four pink bear heads, two on each side. She wore a pink coat with to pink cats on it over a white shirt with horizontal stripes. She wore a pink skirt with white polka dots that went down to her thighs. She wore pink boots with pink frills on the top.

This was Airu Suzaki.

Tagiru palmed his fist when he saw the guy who ran into him earlier.

"Now I've got you three." He muttered.

Suddenly, two shadows tackled Davis and Tagiru to the ground, and hid them behind a car.

Ren turned around at the noise.

"Something wrong Ren?" Ryouma asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something." Ren answered.

"Maybe it's that cute kid I was going after." Airu wondered out loud.

"If you don't shut up, they'll find us." One of the shadows said with his paw over Tagiru's mouth. "If they do find us, I won't be able to witness the fight that's about to happen."

"Yeah Davis, keep it down." The other one said.

"Veemon?" Davis asked.

"Yeah it's me. I'll explain later." Veemon said.

Tagiru looked at Davis confused.

"I'll explain later." Davis said.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting as if this is your first time seeing a digimon." The other digimon said.

This digimon's overall build is very similar to Veemon's, but has blue eyes, a small pair of yellow wings, and is covered with short purple fur. He wears a red vest, a white X scar on his forehead and a hammer-like tail that can be extended at long distance for use as a melee weapon. On his tail is the "Kinkoji".

Tagiru nodded.

"Hey look, I lured these guys here for you. I wanted you guys to see this." The digimon said.

Tagiru still stared at the digimon in shock, while Davis and Veemon were paying attention to the trio ahead of them.

"Don't stare at me. Look at them." The digimon ordered, and turned Tagiru's head so it was facing the other kids.

They then heard a loud growling sound. It belonged to a digimon called MetalTyrannomon.

MetalTyrannomon is a cyborg dinosaur digimon with grey skin, dark grey pieces of metal all over his body, several wires that wrapped around him, and blue eyes.

"This place is his territory, what do you think? He's a fearsome digimon right." the digimon asked Tagiru. "Not only is he huge, but he has an immense amount of power too."

"A digimon?" Tagiru asked. Then his eyes got huge. "A digimon! Digimon are super cools this is awesome!"

'Reminds me of me when I first met Veemon.' Davis thought. He then looked at Metaltyrannomon. 'But what's a MetalTyrannomon doing here? What's going on around here?'

"Isn't it? I knew you'd agree with me! Now watch!" the digimon said, and pushed down on Tagiru's head much to his chagrin, and to Davis's and Veemon's amusement.

"Good. MetalTyrannomon is our target. He's a strong one." Ryouma said. "Astamon, get ready to hunt!"

Suddenly, Ryouma' partner attacked, and threw MetalTyrannomon off of his perch.

Astamon is a digimon wearing a grey cloak over a blue pinstripe suit, white gloves, a red scarf, black boots with three spikes coming out of the toes. He had a gun holster inside his cloak where it held a machine gun. Coming out of his shoulder blades were two purple bat wings. He wore a mask that looked like a wolf with two horns coming out the top.

"Wow, this is just like watching a movie." Tagiru said in awe.

"This movie better have popcorn." Davis joked.

"I know right?" the digimon said with a smirk.

Astamon continued his assault on MetalTyrannomon, shooting his machine gun at him, and kicking him in the face.

"They knocked that guy off of his feet, that's a good one!" Tagiru cheered.

'Just what I need. Your help.' The other digimon thought with a smirk.

"Capture him!" the Ryouma ordered, while Astamon was hanging onto MetalTyrannomon's head.

"They really caught him!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Did you see that? The power of digimon. The power of humans. Putting these two together can create a power unimaginable hard to beat." The other digimon said. "And that's exactly what I want."

"I wouldn't count out MetalTyrannomon out yet." Veemon said.

"He's so strong, he can resist our power." The Ryouma muttered. "Hold him down!"

The other kids used their fusion loaders to summon more capture rings to try and defeat MetalTyrannomon.

"Are they going to be alright? He's so strong!" Tagiru said.

"I wish I had that much power. I really want to hunt as well." The digimon said.

"Looks kind of fun." Veemon commented.

Just as Veemon predicted earlier, MetalTyrannomon broke free, and caused a huge amount of dust and wind to fly around.

"This is way too intense!" Tagiru said.

MetalTyrannomon then took off, and jumped from building to building.

"He got away." Ryouma muttered.

"You almost caught him." Airu said.

"I didn't expect him to be that strong." Ren said.

"Hey you!" Tagiru said.

The trio then turned around, and saw an excited Tagiru, and a very curious Davis.

"This is way to awesome, what kind of game is this!?" Tagiru asked excitedly.

"You'll have to excuse him. He gets VERY excited." Davis said, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Oh no, more weird looking kids have managed to show up." Ren said, tilting his hat down slightly.

"A game you say?" Ryouma asked. "THIS isn't a game. This is a digimon hunt."

"A digimon hunt? THAT'S SO COOL! Where do I sign up this, I want to join as well." Tagiru said.

"Count me in!" Davis said.

"Forget about that." Airu said while she rubbed herself against Tagiru. "Do you know where the digimon I was after went? He's purple and he's really cute."

"Oh no." The digimon muttered.

"I have no clue. The only ones I've seen so far are the really big ones." Tagiru said, jumping out of her grip.

"You're absolutely useless." She said, shoving him to the side, and walking back to her teammates.

"For a nice looking Airu you're pretty rude." Tagiru said, and the digimon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just like I told you, don't judge a book by its cover." Davis said, remembering his old team, and seething internally.

"Whatever, just get out of my sight." The Airu sneered.

"If you were a guy, I'd slug you." Davis said angrily.

"All right now." Ryouma said, acting as peacekeeper. "If they were able to get inside of Digi-Quartz, that means they have what it takes to join. But you have to remember this, if you are going to join the hunt, you are going to need a digimon to serve as your partner."

The dust then cleared, revealing Astamon, and two more digimon.

The one behind Ren was a vampire/imp themed pale-skinned Digimon who wears a black mask with red and green eye markings on it. Embedded on his palms are a set of eyeballs whose pupils match the eye markings. Though he has wings, they are connected by a gold trinket and rest around his waist.

The one behind Airu was a black, stubby furred opossum with a white face, wearing large red gloves, boots, and cap. She carries balloons that enable her to float around.

"The strong digimon usually get paired with the strong hunters." Ryouma said, and started to walk away. "We'll see you around rookies."

"This is just too awesome." Tagiru said with a determined look on his face.

"Do you really want to join the hunt that badly?" the digimon asked, while he lay on his stomach, and Veemon leaned against the car door.

"I do. I really do. I want it so badly I'm getting chills." Tagiru said with a fire in his eyes.

"I know what you mean. I always thought it kind of stunk that I only had Veemon, but this could be a good way to assemble the best digimon I can find." Davis said.

'Perfect. Now my dream is within my reach.' The digimon thought.

'It's good to see Davis so excited again." Veemon thought.

"Hey, why don't we team up? My name is Gumdramon." The now named Gumdramon said.

"Sure, I'm Tagiru Akashi." Tagiru said, reaching out to shake Gumdramon's hand, only to realize that he was taller than Gumdramon.

"Hey, you're a lot smaller than I thought. You sure you have what it takes to team up with me Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked.

"I MAY BE SMALL, BUT I'M TO THE DIGIMON HERE AS THE "WILD CHILD"!" Gumdramon yelled.

"The only big thing about you is your ego!" Tagiru said.

"Very interesting, you two are quite alike." A voice said.

Tagiru, Gumdramon, Davis, and Veemon turned to the owner of the voice.

It belonged to an elderly man, and he used a walking stick to move about. He wears a blue jacket with rolled up sleeves, and wears a red shirt underneath. He also wore green shorts held up by a black belt with a silver belt buckle, and red sandals. He had a visor on his head with various colored arrows decorating it.

"Veemon, good work on meeting up with Davis." The old man said.

"Thanks, but why did you bring me here?" Veemon asked.

"I'll explain soon enough." The old man said. He then pulled out a black fusion loader with golden buttons.

"Time Shift!" he said, and took the group back to the human world.

"Where are we?" Tagiru asked.

"The real world." The old man answered. "We're in your world right now."

"Where are Gumdramon and Veemon?" Davis asked.

"They're fine, you just can't see them right now." The old man said. "The time lapse is different in the human world and the digital world. They're in an air space called "Digi-Quartz". It's very near, and they are oblivious to each other's existence."

"Who are you?" Tagiru asked.

"I'm just an old clock store owner." The man said.

Inside the shop, the old man sat behind a table, and put two blank fusion loaders out on the table.

"If you want to hunt digimon you need to enter the world of Digi-Quartz. You are going to need this fusion loader in order to do that." The old man said. He then turned to Davis. "I know that you have your own digivice already, but you will also need a fusion loader."

"I understand." Davis said.

"Fusion loader?" Tagiru asked. He then got a greedy look in his eyes. "This is the same thing those other hunters had with them." He then reached out to grab one, but the old man grabbed his hand before he could.

"Could I have it?" Tagiru asked.

"Are you sure you boys are prepared for all of this?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Prepared? For what?" Tagiru asked.

"Once you gain possession of a fusion loader, there is no turning back. This is a one way street. Digimons are monsters. They hunger for power. And they are immensely attracted to the power that is inside humans. And if necessary, these monsters will attack humans without having to think twice, just to get their hands on that power." The old man explained. "Are you really sure that you're ready to fight digimons that are like that?"

"No offense, but not all digimon are like that." Davis argued.

"True, but most of the ones in Digi-quartz are." The old man said, agreeing with Davis.

"Yes I am." Tagiru said. "I can do anything that excites me. I'm so ready for anything."

The minute he said that, the fusion loader he was touching glowed, and turned crimson.

Davis then picked up the other one, and it turned blue with orange buttons.

"The color on one changed to crimson, and the other one into the same colors as the digi-eggs or both courage and friendship." The old man said to himself. "It seems like I'll be interference with these hunts."

That was when a digimon that looked like a giant clock appeared behind him.

"Chi chi chi chi chi chi." The digimon said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikey was using his fusion loader to try and find out what was going on.

"It's no use." He said. "It's not working at all. I have a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly, a crowd gathered around a building that had a glowing window, curious as to what was happening.

"Mikey!" Ewan called out, as he ran towards him.

"Ewan." Mikey said.

"You're not going to believe what happened to Davis and Tagiru." Ewan said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud screeching noise, and they covered their ears because it was very painful.

Mikey used his fusion loader to figure out what was going on, and saw MetalTyrannomon jumping from building to building.

"A digimon?" he asked himself.

He then saw the retreating forms of Ryouma and Airu.

"Those three, they're here." He said to himself.

"Mikey look! There's Tagiru and Davis!" Ewan said, pointing across the street.

"There you are." Tagiru said. He then pulled out his fusion loader. "Time Shift!"

"A fusion loader?" Ewan asked.

"Tagiru and Davis have one?" Mikey asked. He then took a closer look at Tagiru's. "A crimson fusion loader, it's just like mine."

They then saw Davis and Tagiru run into the portal.

"Ewan, let's go." Mikey said, as he ran to catch up with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tagiru and Davis were going through the portal. When they through, Gumdramon and Veemon were right at their sides.

"Welcome to our world, Digi-Quartz." Gumdramon said.

"About time you guys showed up here." Veemon said happily, jumping up to high five Davis.

"Hey Gumdramon, there you are." Tagiru said.

"I was worried for a minute." Davis said.

"We're always together, don't worry." Gumdramon said to Tagiru.

"So where can we find our prey?" Tagiru asked.

"We're right on his trail, let's go!" Gumdramon answered, as MetalTyrannomon jumped overhead.

"Alright, we got him on the run!" Davis cheered.

"Don't let him get away!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"You got it Tagiru!" Gumdramon said.

The group was right on MetalTyrannomon's trail, and they ended up climbing over a ledge, and jumping over another.

When Davis and Tagiru jumped, they saw that the space was a lot bigger than they thought.

"It's much deeper and wider than I thought it would be!" Tagiru exclaimed. "OH NO!"

He and Davis began to fall, but were saved by Gumdramon.

"I don't believe this, you humans can't fly?" Gumdramon said in disbelief.

"OF COURSE WE CAN'T!" Tagiru and Davis shouted in unison.

"Is this human really worth my while?" Gumdramon asked. "I'll just have to see."

Gumdramon then pulled Tagiru and Davis to safety, and dragged them along as he ran.

"Uh, Gumdramon?" Veemon said.

"What?" Gumdramon asked.

Veemon pointed to the humans tied up in his tail, and Gumdramon blushed before letting them go.

"Sorry, my bad." Gumdramon said.

Davis and Tagiru nodded, letting him know they didn't mind, before they continued after MetalTyrannomon.

They kept running, until they got to the spot where they first saw MetalTyrannomon.

"I don't believe this, where did he go?" Gumdramon asked.

"It seems we lost him." Veemon said.

They then heard the sound of glass breaking.

"What's that sound?" Tagiru asked.

"LOOK, UP THERE!" Davis yelled, pointing to where MetalTyrannomon was.

MetalTyrannomon seemed to be eating data from the top of a building.

"We found MetalTyrannomon! He must really like elevated locations." Gumdramon said.

"Isn't that the big digimon those three hunters couldn't catch?" Tagiru asked nervously.

"We better get going." Gumdramon asked.

"Hey." Tagiru said, trying to stop Gumdramon from doing something stupid. Key word "trying".

Gumdramon ran up the side of the building, and jumped over MetalTyrannomon.

"I'm taking you down!" he declared, and he wrapped his tail around MetalTyrannomon, and yanked him off the building.

As MetalTyrannomon was falling, Gumdramon striked him repeatedly with his tail, but MetalTyrannomon recovered quickly, and he swiped at Gumdramon with his paw.

"Gumdramon!" Tagiru said worriedly.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Gumdramon exclaimed. "Take this! **Ran-Gum Break!** "

Gumdramon then rolled forward at high speeds, and hit MetalTyrannomon again, this time sending him into the ground.

"Good job Gumdramon!" Tagiru praised.

"What did I tell you? I'm the "Wild Child"!" Gumdramon exclaimed, before he ran to the other side of the battle field.

"Watch this; I'm going to show you my finishing move!" Gumdramon said, before he rolled himself in a wheel like position, and started to rotate faster and faster. "Here goes! **Fire Vortex!** "

Gumdramon then covered himself with fire, and rolled at MetalTyrannomon.

However, Tagiru noticed something was off.

"Oh no, after those attacks Gumdramon did to MetalTyrannomon, it looks like nothing worked." Tagiru observed. "No, it's time to jump in. Gumdramon, don't do it!"

Gumdramon was getting closer to MetalTyrannomon.

"Stop it!" Tagiru shouted.

"Only a fool would stop at this point!" Gumdramon retorted.

He then slammed his hammer into MetalTyrannomon's mouth. Unfortunately, MetalTyrannomon bit right through it, causing Gumdramon to scream in pain.

"GUMDRAMON!" Tagiru yelled, as he rushed to his friend's aid.

MetalTyrannomon was about to bite down on Gumdramon, but Tagiru saved him just in time. Unfortunately, MetalTyrannomon's jaws grazed Tagiru's back. Luckily, it only ruined his shirt, and didn't break the skin.

Tagiru and Gumdramon careened over the field, bounced off a car, and landed in the alley.

"Gumdramon, are you alright?" Tagiru asked.

"What about you Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked.

Tagiru couldn't help but chuckle as a realization came to him.

"I guess I understand now why Mikey keeps on stopping me all the time. I get so caught up that I stop seeing everything else."

Gumdramon gave a confused grunt.

"We have the same traits, you and I." Tagiru said.

"What are spouting about?" Gumdramon asked.

"Can you stand Gumdramon? Tagiru asked, offering his hand.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M INJURED! You don't know how tough I am, do you?" Gumdramon said.

They then heard a rumbling noise coming from outside the alley.

"GUYS LOOK OUT, METALTYRANNOMON IS COMING FOR YOU!" Davis yelled from the other side of the clearing.

MetalTyrannomon then appeared at the entrance of the alley way, and tried to reach Tagiru and Gumdramon.

"GUYS! Veemon, let's give them a hand!" Davis exclaimed, as he and Veemon ran to help their friends. However, they were cut off by another digimon.

It looked like a cyborg allosaurus, with a red blade at the end of its tail. It also had red spikes down the length of its back, and a yellow line down its side. It had three yellow claws on its hands and feet. It had yellow eyes surrounded by a red crest on each side of its face. It also had a brown underside.

"Who's that digimon?" Davis asked.

"Grimlomon." Veemon said. "The sounds from the fight must've attracted him."

"Davis!" Tagiru called out.

"Don't worry about us! You get MetalTyrannomon, we got this guy!" Davis exclaimed, as he and Veemon got ready for a fight.

"Let's do it Veemon!" Davis exclaimed.

"Alright!" Veemon exclaimed.

Grimlomon roared, and fired off an attack.

" **Dino Fire Breath!"** he intoned, firing black flames at his enemies.

Davis and Veemon dodged the attack.

" **V-Headbutt!"** Veemon intoned, and head-butted Grimlomon in the face.

Back with Tagiru and Gumdramon, MetalTyrannomon was still trying to get at them.

Gumdramon then ran in front of Tagiru, with his arms spread out.

"Tagiru get back!" he said, but fell to his knee.

"Gumdramon!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Instead of the hunters hunting their prey it's the other way around." Gumdramon apologized.

"Don't give up just yet!" Tagiru scolded. "It's not over yet!"

He looked up MetalTyrannomon.

"Can you stand up?" he asked Gumdramon, who nodded. "Then we can still fight. For as long as we still have the strength to stand up, if we perish, we perish together. Is that right partner?"

"Of course partner." Gumdramon answered.

Then, a ring of data appeared around both Tagiru's and Gumdramon's wrists.

"What is this light?" Tagiru asked.

"I've heard of this. This is the light of digivolution." Gumdramon said.

"Digivolution?" Tagiru asked curiously.

"With this, your emotions will make me stronger." Gumdramon explained.

"Really? Well that's awesome. Are you ready Gumdramon?" Tagiru said.

"Yeah!" Gumdramon exclaimed.

The two then intertwined their wrists, making the light glow stronger.

"LET'S DO IT!" They yelled.

Up on a nearby building, Ryouma, Ren, and Airu were watching the two hunters battle the two dinosaurs.

"Ryouma, aren't we going to rescue those guys?" Airu asked.

"We don't have to. See that light?" Ryouma said. "That's the light of digivolution."

"But what about those other two?" Ren asked, pointing to Davis and Veemon.

"They're not far behind." Ryouma said.

Meanwhile, Davis and Veemon were battling Grimlomon.

" **V-Shot!"** Veemon intoned, and fired a blue ball of energy at Grimlomon.

"We got him on the ropes, let's finish him off!" Davis said.

Then data appeared around Davis's and Veemon's wrists.

They knew what to do, and they intertwined their wrists as well.

"Ready Veemon?" he asked.

"Always." Veemon answered.

Back with Tagiru and Gumdramon, Tagiru held up his fusion loader, and swung it, and energy came out of his fusion loader. It looked like a line flowing out, but it several rings around it.

"GUMDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE!" He yelled.

Gumdramon then began to glow.

The light from Tagiru and Gumdramon had gotten so powerful; it launched MetalTyrannomon into a nearby building.

" **GUMDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… ARRESTERDRAMON!"**

Arresterdramon was much larger than Gumdramon. He looked more draconic, had open toed boots, leather pants, a red vest, larger wings, a belt buckle that looked like his scar when he was Gumdramon, a crown shaped tail, and what appears to be aviator goggles.

Davis then held up his fusion loader as well.

"VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE!"

Veemon then began to glow a golden color.

" **VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… MAGNAMON!"**

Magnamon is a bipedal creature with blue fur that looks like a grown version of Veemon with five fingers on each hand. It wears armor on its face, chest, waist, arms, and feet, all of which are colored gold. On its loin-guard is the Crest of Miracles.

"Wow, haven't seen him in a while." Said a very surprised Davis.

With Arresterdramon, MetalTyrannomon had gotten back on his feet, but he was a little dazed from the attack. Arresterdramon used this opportunity to take to the skies. He then used his tail lift up MetalTyrannomon, and flung him into the air.

"This power building inside of me, let's see how well you take it! **Mach flicker!** " Arresterdramon said, as he struck MetalTyrannomon with a flurry of punches.

"Arresterdramon, I can feel the heat of your power!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Let's finish this right now! **Prism Garret!** " Arresterdramon intoned.

"Attack!" Tagiru commanded.

Arresterdramon then surrounded himself with purple energy, and six silhouettes of himself came out, and struck MetalTyrannomon with their tails. Now defeated, the cyborg dinosaur went into Tagiru's fusion loader.

Arresterdramon then jumped to the ground, where de-digivolved into Gumdramon.

"I got him." Gumdramon said happily.

A 3-d cube appeared over Tagiru's fusion loader, and a picture of MetalTyrannomon appeared inside of it.

"We did it, we caught him!" Tagiru cheered.

"He he, so now this officially makes me one of the hunters." Gumdramon said.

"Digimon capture complete!" Tagiru said. He then noticed Davis and Magnamon were still battling Grimlomon.

"They're still fighting?" Tagiru asked worriedly.

"Should we help?" Gumdramon asked.

"Don't worry about us, we got this guy!" Davis called out.

" **Dino Fire Breath!"** Grimlomon intoned, trying to attack again.

" **Plasma Shoot!"** Magnamon intoned, firing a shot of ball-shaped plasma at Grimlomon. The attack cut straight through Grimlomon's fire, and exploded in his mouth.

Grimlomon wasn't out for the count just yet.

" **Sword Tail!"** He roared, trying to slash Magnamon with the blade on his tail.

Magnamon effortlessly grabbed the blade with hands, smirking at Grimlomon as if to say "Is that all you got?"

He then swung the allosaurus around, and threw Grimlomon into the sky.

" **Shining Gold Solar Storm!"** Magnamon intoned, as he rapidly compressed space, then immediately and explosively expanded it, sweeping away Grimlomon with a golden laser beam.

When the attack struck Grimlomon, a purple ring formed around him, sending his data into Davis's fusion loader.

"Digimon capture complete!" Davis called out, his fusion loader showing a purple cube with Grimlomon inside of it.

Magnamon then turned back into Veemon.

The two hunters and their digimon then cheered at their success.

"I can't believe they got those cute things for themselves, and a digivolution is anything but cute." Airu said.

"Then take him for yourself." Ren snarked.

"That was entertaining." Ryouma said. He then turned to walk away, but looked back at Tagiru, Gumdramon, Davis, and Veemon. "Welcome to the world of time hunting." He said happily.

What they didn't know, was the old clock shop man and Clockmon were watching the whole thing.

"Let's go home." Clockmon said, as the two went back to their shop.

"Not bad for a first battle." Gumdramon complimented.

"Not for me and Davis. We've been in tons of battles, haven't we?" Veemon said to Davis.

"You better believe it." Davis said.

"My heart was pounding like crazy. Let's continue hunting amazing digimons together, okay partner?" Tagiru said.

"Yeah!" Gumdramon said.

"Tagiru! Davis!"

The two hunters looked up and saw Mikey and Ewan with their own fusion loaders.

"Mikey, Ewan." Davis said.

"We were watching you guys." Mikey said.

"You both have fusion loaders too?" Tagiru asked.

"Earlier, we saw your attempt to capture a particular strong digimon in this air space." Mikey said.

"Mikey, can you hear me?" a voice asked from his fusion loader.

"Shoutmon!" Mikey exclaimed.

Gumdramon immediately hid behind Tagiru's legs.

"Shoutmon? Who's that?" Tagiru asked.

"He's the king of the digimon." Gumdramon said nervously.

* * *

 **That will be all for now. In the next chapter, Davis will go on his own hunt, and capture a digimon from Mikey's past. Can you guess who it is? Hint: This digimon was a foe.**

 **I also want to say that I'm not proud of how I introduced Grimlomon. I just really wanted Davis to capture him in this chapter.**

 **I'd like to thank the following authors/guests who sent in digimon for Davis to hunt:**

 **Greninja: Pegasusmon**

 **Guest 1: LadyDevimon, RedLadyDevimon, BlackGreymon, Ogremon, SlushAngemon, SkullGreymon, Devimon, IceDevimon, MetalDevimon (Not sure who that is), and GigaSeadramon.**

 **xXKingXx: Dynasmon**

 **arkleo19: Jesmon, Boltmon, Craniamon, BanchoLeomon and Agunimon.**

 **Zero Slash One: Numemon, Wizardmon, Salamon, and Renamon.**

 **Mistress1296: Wingdramon**

 **I will consider which ones will be hunted, and who will not be hunted.**

 **Davis's collection: Veemon, Grimlomon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay my loyal followers, I bring you chapter 3 of "Hunter of Miracles REWRITE". If anyone of you are still wondering who the former foe is you'll find out in this chapter. A good chunk of this is thanks to God of Knight-Leo's story "Digimon Xros Girl Hunter", although, I made a couple of changes.**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

A kid was swimming in the pool. He was practicing for a future meet. His name was Tokusa.

Totsuka is a teenage boy with brown eyes and brown shaved hair. He wears a light blue T-shirt with a white collar, gray pants, brown shoes, and gray goggles over his head.

When swimming, he wears navy swim trunks with white vertical lines in the sides.

When he got to the other end of the pool, he saw the disappointed look on his coach's face.

"Not good enough. You're time records have not improved." Said the coach. "You'll drop out of the qualifiers again at this rate. You're a very crucial part of our medley relay. You have to do better than that."

"Okay." Said Tokusa dejectedly.

"Alright. I have to get going for the meantime, I'll see you later." The coach said, as he walked away.

Tokusa looked depressed at what the coach said, and took a look at his time.

"I can't get any faster." He said sadly. "I can't do it."

He then sank to the bottom of the pool.

What he didn't know was that the timer started to shoot out electricity, and that a mysterious figure had risen out of the bottom of the pool.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of a nearby building, Davis, Mikey, Tagiru, and Ewan were busy figuring out the new Fusion Loaders Davis and Tagiru got.

"Ready?" Tagiru asked. "Reload, Gumdramon!"

"Reload Veemon!" Davis exclaimed.

Both Gumdramon and Veemon came out of their partners Fusion Loaders.

"Reloading still works in the human world!" Gumdramon exclaimed.

"Feels good to be out of there!" Veemon said, as he stretched his arms.

"This is unbelievable!" Tagiru said.

"Yeah, these Fusion Loaders are really something!" Davis said.

Ewan then took Tagiru's Fusion Loader, and Mikey took Davis's, much to the two boys chagrin.

"What are you doing?" Tagiru exclaimed.

"Thanks for asking." Davis said sarcastically.

"You guys have those dinosaur digimon you caught in here right?" Ewan said, before he and Mikey swiped their Fusion Loaders horizontally, showing the digimon captured in each one.

"A MetalTyrannomon." Said an impressed Ewan.

"And a Grimlomon." Mikey said.

"I see that they're adept at using it." Tagiru observed, until Gumdramon motioned him to come down to his level.

"Hey Tagiru, why didn't you tell me earlier? I didn't know that the legendary Mikey Kudo was also a part of the team, and he's your senior too." Gumdramon said. "He's really famous, you know."

"As if I could've told you." Tagiru responded. "I just found out about it very recently."

* * *

(Flashback begin)

Mikey had pulled out a photo of the Fusion Fighters United Army before the final battle had begun.

"No way!" Tagiru said. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." Davis quipped.

"You knew?" Tagiru asked.

"He told me when I decided to stay with him for a while." Davis said. "He didn't want me to say anything."

""Fusion Fighters" was the name of the team we formed when Shoutmon and I fought actively when we fought in the last war." Mikey explained. "At the moment, Shoutmon is trying to rebuild the digital world into a better place. Under his leadership, as king."

"I'm sorry about this Mikey." Shoutmon said from Mikey's Fusion Loader.

"Hello Shoutmon." Mikey greeted his old friend as he pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"I'm supposed to be rebuilding the digital world, but digimons have been mysteriously disappearing left and right." Shoutmon explained.

"And all of those digimons that are disappearing just so happen to be showing up in our world." Mikey replied.

"I really don't know how they're able to end up wandering the human world, but in any case, I'll find a way to go there." Shoutmon said.

"Alright." Mikey said. "I'd really love to see you again partner."

"Me too." Shoutmon said with a chuckle. "By the way, did you happen to see a guy over there by the name of Gumdramon?"

Gumdramon panicked and hid behind Tagiru.

"Gumdramon?" Mikey asked, looking over to said digimon.

"Please don't tell him I'm here." Gumdramon pleaded.

"Uh, I don't think I've seen him yet." Mikey lied.

"Oh that guy is a huge trouble maker. If you find him, you gotta let me know, alright? As soon as possible. See you later." Shoutmon said, and he then left.

"You must've caused Shoutmon a great deal of trouble." Mikey said to a now embarrassed Gumdramon.

(Flashback end)

* * *

"Right now, you and Davis are the only ones who can use a digimon's power Tagiru." Mikey said. "If something happens, it's up to you guys to take care of everything, alright?"

He then gave back Tagiru and Davis their Fusion Loaders, much to their happiness.

"You're giving them back to us?" Tagiru asked. "No problem at all!"

"You can count on us anytime Mikey!" Davis said to his cousin.

Ewan looked frustrated. He didn't think they were responsible enough to be a part of the hunt.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the computer lab, a girl was working hard, even though she wanted to play with her friends. Her name was Asami.

Asami is a teenage girl with brown eyes, short brown hair, which is worn in bobbles with a blue hair ties. She wears a cream-colored shirt with orange triangles in the border of the sleeves, a navy knee-length skirt with a yellow button and two pockets in the sides, a brown belt, white socks, and brown shoes.

"I hate study period." She sighed sadly. "If I skipped it, my mom's going to get angry at me."

She got up to leave.

"I wish I could just disappear." She muttered.

As she was about to leave, she heard the computers go crazy for a second, before shutting down.

She looked confused, but shrugged and went to leave.

When she turned around, she came face to face with the same figure that appeared in the pool.

He had white hair that covered one of his eyes, a beak similar to that of a bird, and he wore ninja like armor. This was Sagomon.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, waiting for the other to react.

The girl tried to run, but the floor became that of a liquid, and she fell in with a splash.

* * *

Tagiru and Davis were standing in front of the school. They were going to enter, before Gumdramon spoke.

"Tagiru, we have to start hunting right now!" Gumdramon said from the Fusion Loader. "We have to keep on hunting and gaining more strength. We have to do that before the king gets here!"

"I can't seem to understand why you're that scared of him. Is he really that scary?" Tagiru asked.

"I'm not scared of him." Gumdramon denied.

"Sure you're not." Veemon teased from Davis's Fusion Loader.

"Shut it Veemon!" Gumdramon replied, making the blue dragon laugh at his reaction. He then went back to talking with Tagiru. "I just look up to him a lot."

"So you guys are like me and Mikey." Tagiru said. "Okay! Let's start hunting right away!"

"Don't forget about me!" Davis said, holding out his Fusion Loader.

"TIME SHIFT!" They both yelled out, summoning the portal to Digi-Quartz.

When they got there, they sent out Gumdramon and Veemon.

"Alright. Let's start hunting!" Tagiru said.

"Before we do that, why don't we see how much power those digimon you guys caught last time have?" Gumdramon suggested.

"I don't see why not." Davis said.

"Okay, RELOAD, METALTYRANNOMON!" Tagiru yelled.

"RELOAD, GRIMLOMON!" Davis yelled.

* * *

Mikey is currently looking for the place that Davis and Tagiru got their Fusion Loaders.

"That's strange. That store where Davis and Tagiru got their Fusion Loaders should be just around this area." Mikey said. "Did it close down?"

"Maybe it was never really here to begin with."

Mikey looked up and saw the Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon on top of a ledge, which the former jumped down from.

"My store doesn't permanently stay in one location." He explained, as Clockmon jumped down behind him.

"Are you the owner of the clock store?" Mikey asked.

"I would like you to stay out of this as much as you can, Mikey Kudo." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "If a seasoned veteran such as yourself were to join, it could tip the balance I would like the game to have."

"I don't really care about your game. If there's a slight chance that digimons have come to bring destruction to the human world, I gotta do something about that." Mikey said. "Besides, my cousin joined the game, and he's been through a lot. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Your will is very strong." The Old Clock Shop Man said. "Just like that little runt Tagiru Akashi, and that stubborn lad Davis Motomiya. Speaking of those two, they ran off in haste, so I wasn't able to give this to them earlier."

He then pulled a booklet out of his back pocket, which he handed to Mikey, and walked away with Clockmon.

"That is the hunters' rulebook. If you decide to join the hunt, I can't do anything. You yourself already have a Fusion Loader to begin with." He explained, before he and Clockmon walked away for real this time.

"Hey wait a minute!" Mikey exclaimed. But he was too late, so he decided to flip through the book.

"You are only allowed to reload one digimon at a time. However, if you have more than one digimon of the same species, then you can reload all of them. The Hunter may only use one digimon from his personal collection for battles. If you want to use another, the first digimon you reloaded will return to the Fusion Loader." Mikey read aloud.

* * *

Back in Digi-Quartz, MetalTyrannomon was walking around Tagiru, looking at his surroundings. Grimlomon, however, had lifted Davis up onto his head.

"Whoa! Grimlomon put me down!" Davis said surprised.

Grimlomon set him back on the ground, and Davis patted his snout.

"We reloaded MetalTyrannomon and Grimlomon, which is pretty normal really, but why did Gumdramon and Veemon go back to the Fusion Loaders?" Tagiru wondered.

"Maybe we can only reload one digimon at a time." Davis offered. "If we're going to fight, we'll have to switch them up."

"If we were able to digifuse, then you guys would have more options available to you." Gumdramon said from Tagiru's Fusion Loader.

"Digifuse?" Tagiru asked.

"Yeah, Mikey told me about it." Davis said.

"There's another way, apart from digivolution, for a digimon to gain more strength using the power of their human partners soul. You can do that by fusing digimons together. That is what you call digifuse." Gumdramon explained. "I learned about it from rumors long ago."

"So you know that as well? Awesome!" Tagiru said.

"Digimon can do just about anything Tagiru." Davis said.

They then saw a blur run by. It was Sagomon, and he was carrying the Asami under his arm.

"Tagiru, that digimon!" Gumdramon said.

"Yeah I saw it with my own eyes too! Let's catch that digimon!" Tagiru cheered.

"Right behind ya!" Davis cheered.

Grimlomon and MetalTyrannomon grunted their agreement.

The four chased after Sagomon.

"Is it just me, or is he carrying something?" Davis asked.

"I think she's a girl from school!" Tagiru exclaimed.

Sagomon then jumped over a fence, and into a pool.

"He jumped right in!" Tagiru exclaimed.

Sagomon then fired spouts of water from his staff at the group.

MetalTyrannomon and Grimlomon shielded their partners from the blast.

"Tagiru, MetalTyrannomon nor Grimlomon are fast enough to capture an agile digimon! Reload me now!" Gumdramon exclaimed.

"Okay, RELOAD GUMDRAMON!" Tagiru yelled, and MetalTyrannomon was replaced with Gumdramon.

"I got an idea! RELOAD, VEEMON!" Davis shouted, and Grimlomon was replaced with Veemon.

Davis then pulled out his D-3, and selected the Digi-Egg of Friendship.

"What are you…?" Tagiru asked.

"Hey Tagiru, watch this!" Davis said. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

" **VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO… RAIDRAMON: THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!"**

Veemon was now Raidramon.

"Oh man, that is so cool!" Tagiru exclaimed, as Davis climbed onto Raidramon's back.

"Quit gawking and hop on!" Davis demanded, and he grabbed Tagiru's hand and lifted him onto Raidramon. Gumdramon jumped behind his partner.

"Let's go Raidramon" Davis exclaimed, and Raidramon charged into battle.

Sagomon fired more blasts at them, but Raidramon was able to out maneuver them.

" **Blue Thunder!"** Raidramon intoned, and fired a powerful electric shock from the three protuberances on its back.

The attack hit the pool, and Sagomon jumped out to avoid it.

"We got him now!" Davis cheered.

Sagomon smashed the ground in front of Raidramon, sending everyone back a few feet.

Gumdramon ran at Sagomon, and dodged several of his strikes. He then wrapped his tail around Sagomon, but Sagomon broke free and hit Gumdramon with his staff, knocking him out, and sending him to the ground.

Sagomon went to go finish him off, but he was blocked by Raidramon.

"Back off! He's with me!" he snarled.

Sagomon raised his staff, and went to attack Raidramon with it.

" **Electric Bite!"** Raidramon intoned, and he bit down on the staff with electrically-charged jaws.

The two digimon wrestled for control of the staff, until Sagomon smashed Raidramon into the building while he still had it in his mouth.

Raidramon fell to the ground, and turned back into Veemon.

Sagomon then fired off more water blasts at the fallen digimon.

"GUMDRAMON! /VEEMON!" Tagiru and Davis yelled, as they ran to their partners.

Unfortunately, the attacks hit, and the two boys were caught in the blast. The attack knocked them out cold.

* * *

When Davis and Tagiru came too, they were on top of a building.

"Finally! They're awake!"

Davis and Tagiru saw Ryouma and Astamon.

"Where are we?" Tagiru asked groggily. "Is this the school roof top?"

"Yes. You guys are back in the human world." Ryouma answered.

"You're battle caught my attention while I was at Digi-Quartz. However, you guys were on the losing end." Ryouma explained. "So I decided to rescue you. You two should choose the next digimon you hunt wisely."

Davis and Tagiru then remembered something.

"The student! Where did he take the student he had with him?" Tagiru asked.

"And what happened to Veemon and Gumdramon?" Davis asked.

"A student?" Ryouma asked with a confused look on his face. "I didn't notice any student. You're digimon, however, are right inside your Fusion Loaders."

Tagiru and Davis checked to see if Ryouma was telling the truth. He was.

"They will recover from their wounds as long as they stay there." Ryouma explained. "Even an experienced hunter such as I would need a detailed strategy, as well as plenty of time, to be able to capture that Sagomon. Since you two only started hunting recently, I can tell you that he is out of your league. You should quit while you can."

"So, what are you trying to tell me?" Tagiru asked. "That if I manage to catch Sagomon before you do, that'll make me a superstar?"

Davis and Ryouma looked at Tagiru like he just lost his mind.

* * *

"You just wait you arrogant fool, I'll beat you before you even realize it." Tagiru vowed.

"Yeesh Tagiru, never seen you like this before." Davis remarked.

They then noticed Ewan had snuck in front of them, and the two jumped back.

"Jeez Ewan, we need to get you a bell or something if you're going to keep sneaking up on us!" Davis exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, I've been looking for you." Ewan said. "You can't travel to that airspace whenever you like to. I won't let you get into these digimon battles thinking it was just an ordinary video game."

"Okay, look blondie." Davis said. "You can't stop us from going to Digi-Quartz. Who do you think you are, telling us we're treating it like a video game? Tagiru was almost killed by MetalTyrannomon, and yet he went back! That takes guts! So here's an idea, why don't you shut your mouth, and keep your nose out of our business!"

Ewan and Tagiru looked shocked at Davis. They never saw get angry like that before.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to Digi-Quartz, and Tagiru is going to save that student!" Davis proclaimed.

"Wait, you're not going to help?" Tagiru asked.

"Sorry Tagiru, but I need to hunt some digimon by myself. Sagomon is all yours." Davis said, and patted Tagiru on the shoulder. "You can do it Tagiru; you caught MetalTyrannomon all by yourself, didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I did capture him. And you did a good job with Grimlomon." Tagiru said, complimenting Davis's skills.

"You can't fool me with such a convenient story!" Ewan objected.

Davis then lifted Ewan by the shirt.

"Do I need to knock some sense into you?!" Davis asked angrily.

"Help us!"

After hearing that, Davis put Ewan down, and saw Mami run up with her friend Haruka. ( **A.N. Just look them up on Digimon Wiki.)**

"What's all the hubbub, Bub's?" Davis asked.

"Someone saw a boy disappear from the hallway on the second floor!" Haruka exclaimed. "And Asami hasn't come home from her classes either!"

Ewan then knew that Tagiru and Davis weren't lying.

"Okay, tell me, since when did your schoolmates start disappearing?" Ewan asked.

"I think it started the other day. Our teacher said that a seventh grader from the swimming team disappeared in the pool." Mami answered.

"The pool?" Ewan asked, as he turned to Tagiru and Davis.

"Then that would mean he was in the swimming pool back at Digi-Quartz." Tagiru said.

"So you two were telling me the truth when you mentioned the student." Ewan said.

"Told ya so." Davis said with a smirk. "Now you guys go and check. If you need me, send a message through our Fusion Loaders."

The other boys nodded, and they took off.

"Mr. Ewan!" the girls exclaimed.

"Don't worry; they're going to find out what's going on." Davis said.

"What about you?" Mami asked.

"I got some work to do. I'll catch up with them later." Davis said, and he took off in a different direction.

* * *

" **Master Fire!"**

" **Magna Blast!"**

Davis and Magnamon were currently battling a digimon called MasterTyrannomon.

MasterTyrannomon is a grey tyrannosaurus like digimon, with green spikes going down the length of his back. He has red stripes all over his grey scales, and three red "x" scars, one on his white chest, and the other two over covered each of his blue eyes.

Magnamon's attack managed to break through MasterTyrannomon's attack, and struck him down. A purple ring then went around him, and MasterTyrannomon went into Davis's Fusion Loader.

"Digimon capture complete." Davis said, as a cube showing a picture of MasterTyrannomon appeared over his Fusion Loader. Magnamon then turned back into Veemon.

It had been a good hunt for Davis and Veemon.

They had successfully captured a Salamon, a Renamon, a Goblinmon, a BlackGreymon, a Golemon, 3 Weedmons, and now MasterTyrannomon.

"I think we got a good amount so far, don't you think Veemon?" Davis asked his partner.

"Yeah." Veemon replied. He then had a question for Davis.

"Hey Davis?" Veemon said.

"What's up?" Davis replied.

"Why did you want to join the hunt?" Veemon asked. "Doesn't seem like something you would join. Don't get me wrong, you're doing a good job at it, but why did you join?"

Davis thought about it for a minute, before he came up with an answer.

"I wanted to become a hunter so I can become strong, and not always rely on everyone else." explain Davis.

"Is that why you left Tagiru to go save those students?" Veemon asked.

"I know it was selfish of me, but I already did my part to save the digital world. It's time for the new group to do their job. I'm going to help out whenever I can, but that doesn't mean I won't try to have fun between battles." Davis said.

Before Veemon could say anything else, something in the river they were resting by made a splash.

"What the-!" said Davis.

As the water slash down there was a blonde-haired woman wearing a pirate hat, her ears are fins; she is wearing sliver armor, and carrier a golden hook.

"Mermaimon!" Veemon informed

"I remember her from Mikey's stories, she was a part of Olegmon's crew!" Davis exclaimed.

"Who are you people and why are you near my river?" demand Mermaimon

"We heard of you, you're from Olegmon"s crew." answered Veemon.

"I don't know any Olegmon!" growled Mermaimon

"We didn't know that this is your river we were just passing through!" Davis explained

Mermaimon stared at Davis for a second she realize that Davis is human and started to laugh.

"What so funny?" asked Davis nervously

"Nothing, it that the human world gonna be flooded." explain Mermaimon

"What?" asked a shocked Davis

"The truth is I plan on summoning a rain that will flood the whole city and I will be able to get out of here and invade the human world!" explain Mermaimon

"What, you're going to summon rain?" echoed Davis.

"Yes, but now you know my plan I can't have both of you telling my plan to someone else, **Northern Cross Bomber!** " shouted Mermaimon as water created several replica of her anchor and shoot at Davis and Veemon. He and Veemon quick dodge Mermaimon's attack, but one almost hit Davis and made him fall at the ground.

"Davis!" shouted Veemon.

"Veemon, try to find Mikey and the others, tell them about Mermaimon's plan!" shouted Davis

"But what about you?" asked Veemon

"Just go without me, just save yourself!" shouted Davis as he tried to get up.

Veemon look at his friend then ran in between Mermaimon and Davis.

"Veemon, I told you to leave!" growled Davis

"Davis, when you told me that you wanted to join the hunt so you don't have to rely on everyone all the time, and the truth is, I wanted to join the hunt so I could become stronger and protect my friends as well, and I not leaving a friend behind." explained Veemon

"Veemon." said a shocked Davis

"Here I go, **V-Shot!** " shouted Veemon as a blue ball of energy formed inside his mouth. He then fired it at Mermaimon, but she blocked with her anchor.

"Nice try, is that the best you can do?" taunted Mermaimon.

"Take this, **Cross Bomber!** "shouted Mermaimon as water created several replicas of her anchor and shoot at Veemon, and made him fly back and he hit the ground behind Davis.

"Veemon!" shouted Davis

"Don't worried I will not back down" replied Veemon as he got back up and ran to Mermaimon.

" **Vee Headbutt!"** he intoned as he ran at her, but she hit Veemon with her anchor, that made Veemon hit the ground again.

"I won't give up, **Vee Headbutt!** " growled Veemon as he always got back up and ran at Mermaimon, but she keep using her anchor at him as he keep getting up and always attacking Mermaimon, Davis have no choice but watch his friend get beat up.

'What would Mikey do in this situation?' thought Davis as Veemon tried one more time, but Mermaimon hit Veemon again with her anchor. He hit the ground next to Davis.

"It time to finish this" inform Mermaimon

"Stop!" shouted Davis as he got Veemon and Davis cover his with his body.

"What are you doing?" demand Mermaimon

"I'm going to protect my friend!" shouted Davis

"Davis." Veemon said, as he looked at his friend.

"If you want to be like that, and then die with him!" shouted Mermaimon as she just out of the river then fall down, and point her anchor at Davis and Veemon.

"I WILL PROTECT MY FRIEND!" Davis shouted at loud, then suddenly they both startled to glowing so bright that it knock Mermaimon back into the river.

"What is this?" demand Mermaimon as she got back up

Davis remembered this glow. It was the same one he saw when he first used the Digi-Egg of Miracles.

'Looks like the power of miracles saved me again.' Davis thought to himself.

"Time to die, **Northern Cross Bomber!** " growled Mermaimon.

"I don't think so!" Davis exclaimed, as he swung his Fusion Loader.

"VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE!"

 **"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… MAGNAMON!"**

"Let's try using digifuse!" Davis exclaimed.

"Got it!" Magnamon exclaimed. Grimlomon roared in agreement from the Fusion Loader, and Davis pulled it out.

"Grimlomon, you want to help?" Davis asked, and the dinosaur roared, as if to say "I will help my friends!"

"Okay!" Davis said, as he held up his Fusion Loader.

" **MAGNAMON!"**

" **Ready!"** Magnamon said.

" **GRIMLOMON!"**

" **It's my turn!"** Grimlomon roared.

 **DIGIFUSE!"** Davis yelled.

" **DIGIFUSE!"** Magnamon and Grimlomon yelled as they combined.

Magnamon now wielded Grimlomon's tail blade like a sword. Grimlomon's head looked like a punching glove, and was worn on the same hand holding the sword. **(A.N. Picture the Lion Fang from Power Rangers Wild Force, but with Grimlomon's coloration and head.)**

" **MAGNAMON + GRIMLOMON SWORD!"** The new Digimon exclaimed.

"What you digivolved AND digifused?! It doesn't matter the result it still the same, **Northern Cross Bomber!** " growled Mermaimon as water created several replica of her anchor and shoot at Magnamon.

Magnamon jump back grabbed both Davis and he jumped back again and Mermaimon's attack misses him, Magnamon was on the hill, and he put Davis down.

"Thank you Magnamon!" shouted Davis, Magnamon smiled back at him, and then did a flip, now he is facing Mermaimon.

"Why you!" growled Mermaimon, then Magnamon ran toward her with super-speed, he hit her with an upper-cut, which made her flew in the air. Then he jumped in the air. Mermaimon tried to stab him with her anchor, but Magnamon just keep dodging her attacks.

" **Grimlo Strike!"** shouted Magnamon as his sword glowed and slashed Mermaimon's stomach, which made her fall into the water. As Magnamon got back to the ground, Mermaimon started to get right back up.

"YOUUU, take this! **Anchor Blitz!** " growled Mermaimon as energy wave from her anchor, she started to fly toward Magnamon.

Davis look at her Fusion Loader, the Fusion Loader showing all of Magnamon's attacks," Magnamon, use **Jurassic Dive!** "

"Got it!" Magnamon replied. He placed his other hand on the sword's hilt, and the blade began to glow blood red. **"Jurassic Dive!"**

Magnamon then charged at Mermaimon from above, his sword in front of him.

"What!?" exclaimed Mermaimon as Magnamon hit her. Then a purple line appeared around Mermaimon, and she was sucked into Davis's Fusion Loader.

Then Davis's Fusion Loader show a 3-D cube with Mermaimon. "Digimon capture, complete!"

After the battle was over Magnamon and Grimlomon disengaged the fusion, and Grimlomon went back into the Fusion Loader, while Magnamon was back to Veemon. Davis slid down the hill and ran towards Veemon.

"Veemon are you O.K?" asked Davis.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Veemon answered.

"Think you can keep going?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, just need to catch my breath." Veemon said.

A couple minutes later, Veemon was feeling better.

"You good?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, all better." Veemon said, raising a fist in the air.

"That's good. I want to hunt one more digimon before we head back." Davis said. "I want to get a head start on Tagiru."

"Someone's competitive all of a sudden." Veemon teased.

"Oh hush." Davis said. "Let's go look for a digimon to hunt."

They then walked off, to search for a new target.

It wasn't long until they found another digimon.

It was an anthropomorphic leopard, with gray hair on her head, and four claws on her hands and feet. She wore a brown dress, had green wrist and ankle guards with black stripes.

"Whoa, who's that?" Davis asked.

"That's Huntresmon." Veemon answered.

" **Leopard Claw!"** Huntresmon intoned, as she leaped at the group.

Luckily, they dodged.

Davis pulled out his D-3, and selected the Digi-egg of courage.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Davis said.

" **VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO… FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"**

Veemon was now Flamedramon.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." He taunted.

Huntresmon growled, and went on the attack.

" **Predator Fangs!"** she intoned and her canines grew in size, ready to bite down on Flamedramon.

" **Flame Fist!"** Flamedramon intoned, and shot fire balls from his hands.

The fire balls hit Huntressmon in the face, sending her into a building.

" **Fire Rocket!"** Flamedramon intoned, and he covered himself in fire, and flew at Huntressmon like a rocket. When the attack landed, Huntressmon went into Davis's fusion loader.

"Digimon capture complete!" Davis said.

Flamedramon then turned back into Veemon, and Davis's Fusion Loader went off.

"Hey Davis, we got Sagomon!" Tagiru said from the Fusion Loader.

"Nice job!" Davis congratulated.

"We had a little help from Mikey, he digivolved Shoutmon into OmniShoutmon!" Gumdramon said.

"I thought he was in the digital world?" Davis asked.

"Another one of Mikey's digimon, Wisemon, built a device to make it possible for Mikey to use his digimon again!" Tagiru said.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you guys. Are the students okay?" Davis asked.

"Don't worry, Ewan got them to safety." Mikey said.

"That's a relief." Davis said.

* * *

A while later, Davis had managed to catch up with the others in the human world, and Davis and Veemon got to meet Shoutmon.

Davis remembered that Mikey described Shoutmon as a small, red dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. He wears green headphones around his ears, and his joints appear to be held together by screws.

However, after a year after becoming Digimon King, Shoutmon's appearance has gotten closer to his future form of OmniShoutmon. He is a good bit taller, and his body parts appear more like armor than the bolted-on pieces of his previous aesthetic. His V-crest is much larger, and he has several scars on his head to evidence his battle experience. He now wears a yellow scarf around his neck, a belt around his waist, and his headphones are replaced with spherical shells on the side of his head, each marked with a crown emblem

"So, you're Mikey's cousin? Mikey spoke highly of you, saying you were best friends growing up." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah, but then he moved and well, you know the rest." Davis said.

"He also told me that Veemon was able to digivolve into Magnamon. Is this true?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah, Magnamon is one of Veemon's strongest forms." Davis said.

"I see, that means you're the bearer of Miracles." Shoutmon said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The power of Miracles is one of the most powerful forces in the digital world. If it wasn't for a miracle, I would've never become King." Shoutmon said.

"Wow Davis, you're a lot more powerful than I thought." Mikey said.

Hearing his cousin's praise made Davis smile happily.

"Hey guys, I almost forgot, wanna see the digimon I caught?" Davis asked.

"Sure." Mikey said, and the others nodded their heads.

Davis smiled, and swung his Fusion Loader horizontally, and images of the digimon he hunted appeared around him.

"Wait, is that Mermaimon?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah, she was going on about how she was going to flood the human world." Davis said.

"And you can how well THAT turned out." Mermaimon said with a chuckle.

"Huh, she doesn't seem all that bad." Tagiru said.

"Digi-Quartz does that to you." BlackGreymon said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Huntresmon said.

"We got some catching up to do!" Gumdramon said.

"No question about that!" Tagiru said. He then turned to Davis. "Watch out Davis, cause I'll catch up to you in no time!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Davis said.

* * *

 **And that my friends, is the end of the third chapter. For those who wanted a detailed battle, sorry. And if anyone thinks that Davis was selfish for not helping Tagiru with Sagomon, sorry again. I couldn't find that part of the episode on Youtube.**

 **Raising Heart: Thank you for the suggestions!**

 **Tony Anderson: Thank you very much.**

 **Mk: I like that idea. Chances are, it'll be one of the digimon he ends up capturing.**

 **Generalhyna: I like your ideas, and I will consider them.**

 **KeybladeSamurai: Those were some good guesses, but redeemable digimon weren't the only ones available.**

 **Zero Slash One: So I like this kind of plot, in my defense, I like the idea. It's a fun plot to work with.**

 **Guest: Sorry dude, Veemon is Digivolving to Magnamon. Exveemon is not in this story I'm afraid.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **Davis's Collection: Veemon, Grimlomon, Salamon, Renamon, Goblinmon, BlackGreymon, Golemon, Weedmon x3, MasterTyrannomon, Mermaimon, Huntresmon**

 **I also have a new poll up for a future story. Check it out, and feel free to vote!**


End file.
